


The Tragedy Of Lady Hide

by erosorcus



Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Multi, Other, Size Difference, Yôkai, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosorcus/pseuds/erosorcus
Summary: Hide's mishaps working alongside Tokichirou lead her through a series of depraved insults and tragedies, eventually finding her a comfort she didn't believe she'd ever have. Will it all go up in flames, or will she help guide the hands of fate?
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Hide
Kudos: 4





	The Tragedy Of Lady Hide

**Author's Note:**

> An Enki is a monkey that has been transformed by Amrita into a Yokai after a lifetime of cruelty and abuse by humans. The imposingly large and intelligent yokai has a single horn on its head is said to be the source of its power. This horn differentiates Enki from the other simian yokai known as Hihi, said to originate from monkeys that have lived an incredibly long life. Monkeys have long been considered mountain gods or messengers of the mountain gods in legends all over Japan. While these gods can bring blessings, they are also terrifying reminders of the indomitable might of the mountains that tower over mankind. The monkeys that live in these divine surroundings are both so alike and unlike humans that they might be the most familiar connection to the spirit world we have.

Hide swung the heavy blade at the Gaki as it raced toward her, eager for such a prized new meal. Her tight grip on the hilt of her blade held true as the tempered steel buried into the yokai’s skull, splitting it open almost flawlessly. Blood sprayed from the gaping wound and trickled down her blade. She kicked the corpse off, then shook the blood off her sword.

Gaki were cheap. Easy kills, and far too fucking frequent for her liking. Not that she cared much for a challenge right now, she was just displeased by how _common_ they were.

She sheathed her sword and rubbed the back of her neck, noting the dull ache across her back. Heavier armor than she was used to. Tokichiro’s fault, she decided. He dragged her to places with deadlier enemies. She needed better armor.

At least he had provided for her.

Crickets sang in the night as she walked the path to the shrine. The little kodama that resided on it always brought a small smile to her face, with their ethereal chittering and how they seemed happy to see her. Just once, she would love to know what they were saying.

A sudden _stench_ filled the air; all too familiar. An Enki. She’d danced her dance with them more times than she cared to think of by now. So rehearsed was this dance, she did not look when she turned to strike.

Her blade crashed into the monkey yokai’s spear, bouncing off it ineffectually.

“Please, accept your fate in peace,” she whispered as she bounced back. She hated fighting them at times. It wasn’t _their_ fault. An Enki was formed after suffering abuse at the hands of humans.

Before she could strike again, the monkey slammed his meaty fist against her body and threw her against a nearby tree. Something _cracked_ as she fell onto her rear, head tilted back against the trunk of the tree. That _hurt_.

 _“You are weak,”_ he said, his voice echoing above her as he approached. This was the first one she had ever heard talk. _“And foolish, half-child.”_

Hide growled as she felt herself preparing to shift. Before she could, he grabbed her up and ripped away her waist guard. Her eyes went wide.

 _“But not stupid. You know what I want,”_ he said, grinning. He stank of wet fur and mud, of something cold and cruel and sinister. His fur was matted in places and he looked every bit the animal until she saw his eyes. Cold intelligence and cruel delight met her gaze. _“I can smell your heat.”_

Heat? Hide swallowed, hard. She’d speculated, maybe, she had a heat cycle, or perhaps she was just barren. She had never experienced anything to tell her one way or the other, and her mother was long gone from her life.

 _“Cooperate, and I won’t have to hurt you,”_ he told her as he released his spear and brought that hand between her legs. She was too petrified to fight back.

One large finger rubbed between her thighs and she yelped, squirming against his touch. “Stop—“

 _“There is no stopping, little one,”_ he growled, tightening his grip on her as he tried to force his fat finger inside her. _“Your only salvation is to enjoy it.”_

Enjoy it. Two simple words, a _command_ , that Hide did not think she could follow. Fear and dread swirled in her belly before she felt him finally press the tip of his finger inside her. She yelped, and he chuckled.

 _“Powerful warrior,”_ he said, as he stroked his finger into her. Deeper and deeper, his fur tickling her thighs. _“Mewling woman.”_

Hide squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her own body clench onto his finger, squeezing and clinging to the digit for dear life. Deeper, deeper, until it could go no further and then, he slowly pulled back, only to thrust it back in. Hide moaned, despite herself.

And then her body betrayed her. It started to feel _good_ , the way he drove his finger into her. Slow and torturous. He picked up the pace, driving mewls and moans from her as a heat burned in her belly. Soon, it traveled along her chest and abdomen, down her limbs and up into her throat before it exploded, all at once, all of the sudden.

Enki _laughed_ as he withdrew his finger. She felt so empty without his finger, and she hated it. She hated _him_.

 _“I’m going to give you a reward,”_ he growled as he held her with both hands. Not that he needed to. He pulled her so her crotch was level with his, then held her torso in one hand again as his other hand went to his own crotch.

She looked away, not wanting to see his… Tool. She didn’t want to know what he was about to reveal from under his loincloth.

A few moments later, she felt something _scalding_ hot against her sex. She yelped and looked down to see the tapered tip of his manhood, hot and red and slimy, pressing against her. She couldn’t help whimpering, while he laughed.

He gripped her in one hand, and his lengthy tool in the other, then pulled her against it so the tapered tip slid into her without much fuss. The tip was smaller than his finger, but as he pulled her further and further down on his manhood, he got bigger and bigger. She moaned as she felt that heat splitting her open, stretching her, until the tip pressed against her _womb_.

 _“You are a tight one,”_ he said with a soft sigh. _“Tighter than most halves.”_

She glared up at him and he laughed.

_“Still got some fight in you. I like that.”_

He grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her back to the tip, then yanked her down suddenly to the base of his cock. She howled in agony and forced pleasure as that searing heat filled every inch of her womanhood, stretching more still. He pulled her back and slammed her down again, and again, before picking up the pace with shallower thrusts. His hips rocked as he pulled her against them, his pelvis grinding against her mons and tickling a sensitive spot that made her whimper.

He kept at that pace, bathed in the moonlight above them, his sadistic grin filling her vision and framed against the starry sky.

 _“I’m going to breed you, little warrior,”_ he said. _“You’ll carry my young.”_

Hide bit her lip to try to hide her pleasure, forced from her as it was. He started to thrust faster and faster, forcing her mouth open and making her moan as her walls squeezed his manhood and gripped it. That heat returned, and just as quickly as it had, it enveloped her in a brilliant explosion that made her _scream_.

Enki did not relent or slow down. Instead, he sped up and she felt him stretching her more. And more. And more, until she felt him lock into her. He fucked himself deep into her, grinding into her, before she felt him twitch and pulse inside her.

Then it felt like boiling liquid was filling her. She cried out, screaming as more and more poured into her. He released her, forcing her to catch herself on her hands so she was upside down, his manhood locked into her as he spilled more and more of his seed.

She didn’t know how long it went on before his manhood finally shrank and softened. He pulled her off him and tossed her aside. His seed leaked out of her and onto the ground beneath her as he approached, again.

_“In one month’s time, you’ll give me my child.”_

And with that, the monkey left.

Hide didn’t know how long she laid there, panting and trying to recover from the brutal violation she suffered at the hands of the yokai. Eventually, she dragged herself to the shrine and passed out. She awoke to a haori covering her, and a few of the kodama surrounding her.

She pat the nearest one and closed her eyes.

“I’m okay,” she whispered. “I’m okay…”

“It does you little good to lie,” said a voice as it approached. Male. Human. “You deserve better than lies, after all.”


End file.
